Lost Love
by BrazilZepplin
Summary: Trunks admits his love to Goten, but Goten doesn't return those feeling. Unfinished; who knows, maybe the little dwarfs will do it for me
1. Chapter 1

Loved and lost.

__

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, nor it's characters. I don't even own the idea of this story; the original idea was from

_Son Mandy__ and the story is called "__Don't leave us__"._****

~~~~~ Chapter 1 - Goten's POV ~~~~~

When he told me, I didn't believe him, but he made it very clear he wasn't joking. Of course I was shocked. Who wouldn't be, when your best friend, the guy you have known for your entire life, tells you that he loves you… and I don't mean the brotherly kind of love. I looked in his eyes, those blue eyes. They contained sadness, for he knew I didn't love him in return. Hell, I have a beautiful fiancée, who I totally adore, and who is carrying my child.

I didn't know what to say, and after a short moment that seemed to last for hours I managed to make a sound. But he didn't listen, he knew enough and ran away. I shouldn't have let him go, I should have gone after him, I should have done something! But I didn't, and that is why I'm leaving Liz' side, even though she needs me now more then ever, to be with her, to help her during labor. But I can't, I have to save the life of my friend…

I hope I'm not to late, that letter made his intentions very clear. That dreaded letter… I know it by heart. I've red it so many times because I couldn't believe what it said. It said he couldn't live without me, and he knew he would never have me. He explained that it wasn't my fault, or that of Liz, but I know better. It is my fault, for I don't care for him like he wants to. And now he's going to kill himself. I have to stop him. I should hurry. I can still sense his Ki so he must still be alive.

"Trunks, Trunks open the door!"

"Goten? Go away…"

Oh dear… he sounds so… so… Oh, I don't know, he must be very desperate.

"Trunks, open the god damn door!"

Why doesn't he open it? I need to get in! Oh, wait I can just blast it. Damn why didn't I think of that earlier…? "KAME… HAME… HAAAAAAA!" So…now it's open… Where is he? Must be upstairs.

"Trunks?"

I must be careful, don't want to scare him… Is he in his room? The door is locked, shall I force it open, or shall I knock? He's not gonna open it, guess I'll have to force it.

"Trunks! Will you put that down?"

"Goten… what are you doing here! I tolled you to…"

"I don't care, don't do anything stupid Trunks!"

Hey! What the hell? Why is he attacking me, should I fight back? No he is in no state to put up a good fight.

"Aaahh… Trunks, will you… uugh… Trunks!"

Oh my head hurts… why did he attack me, why? Just because I tried to help him, but that is nothing like Trunks, he wouldn't do that! Damn my head hurts… what is he doing? I can't see… why is everything turning black…


	2. Chapter 2

Loved and lost.

****

~~~~~ Chapter 2 - Liz' POV ~~~~~

I understand that he had to leave, but I'd rather had him with me to help me during labor. I wonder where he is now… He left hours ago, he should be back by now… He has to see his little girl, our Gomiire.

Oh telephone…

No, no, no, no, NO! I don't believe it, it can't be true! It simply can't be, it can't…

I have to go see him, I have to… ooh, that hurts… No, be strong Liz! You can't lay in bed and feel little pains while your dearest is dying!

Where did they say he was again? Oh yeah, Intensive Care, room 13… hmmpf, nice number… IC, that's…fourth level. Oh wait, he has to see his little girl, better make sure she's warm enough…

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here, you should be in bed! You're in no condition to be out and about…"

"Gohan, I have to see him! And he has to see his little girl…"

"So, this is my niece? She looks err… cute. What was her name again?"

"Gomiire, will you let me see him now, or do I have to make you?"

"Make me? He, but are you sure your up to it, I mean"

"Gohan! Shut up, and let me pass!"

"Okay, okay…"

Oh dear Kami, he looks so bad… all bruised, Trunks really hurt him. I wonder what happened.

"Hey sweetie, I though you might wanted to see your daughter? I hope you'll get better soon, so you can hold her. Oh, here let me get those strands out of your face… Wake up, Goten, you have to tell us, me, what happened. You have to hold and love your daughter, you have to hold and love me! Hey, why is that bell ringing, is something…"

"Miss, will you please wait outside so the docters can do there work?"

"But, I have to stay with him, he still has to see his girl…"

"I'm sorry miss, but you really have to wait outside!"

"Come Liz, I'll take you back to your room…"


End file.
